


Air kiss

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Minor details can wake up something hidden and desirable.https://m.vk.com/photo-23422116_456247225?list=wall-23422116_192196&from=posthttps://m.vk.com/photo-23422116_456247226?list=wall-23422116_192196&from=post





	Air kiss

Again a concert, as in the good old. Again drive and emotions. We are together again.

And you fool again.

Oh, Paul. What are you doing with me? Teasing me? Do you test for strength? Or are you waiting for a reaction to this air kiss, sent obviously not to me?

I'm not a fool, I see how you look at Schneider, how you get on with Richard and make such a familiar game.

Perhaps the fact is that I have not so much courage. Enough to be just your friend. A protector who is constantly with you. Though they look at us strangely. Well, of course - the difference in growth. Only for you it does not matter for a long time and you get pleasure. And sometimes I feel extremely awkward. Such a tall one - I will bend in three deaths and it will look extremely ridiculous.

And are we really similar? Do I have the right to such a kind of happiness, spinning under the feet of Yula? I do not even know.

But I will definitely be your protector, so I will always stand by my side. Just friend. Yes, it will be better.

We leave to bow. Paul jokingly swears at me. But his eyes are clearly not capable of sadness, and even more so on anger. But I do not pretend to be, but just get close to him. Schneider, of course, to the left of Richard - who took the place next to Tillem. I can not be afraid for Paul.

Light touch with your fingers - as if reassuring me.

I know, Paul. I know.


End file.
